I've Been Looking 4 You
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: Trunks has been gone for a year, and Pan has been in love with him. Will she look for him? Will he love her in return? T/P G/B U/M *UPDATE!! CHAP. 3 UP!*
1. My Immortal

Disclaimer: DBZ is the property of Akira Toriyama and FUNimation, NOT ME. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Ok, now I know I'm mostly known as a straight T/M fan, but your wrong. I like BOTH T/M and T/P. This T/P will not bash Marron in any way, I just don't like to add things to the T/M/P war. I know some of my other stories have major Pan bashing, but I wrote those before I liked Pan, so no killing me, lol. On with the story! Oh, and I'm going to try and make this a songfic, this chapter's song is called, "My Immortal" by Evanescence (I just got the cd, lol). So I don't own that either.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Pan's P.O.V.  
  
I've been waiting for 10 years, for the day I truly confess my feelings for a certain someone.  
  
Hi, I'm Pan Son, and I'm 14 years old.  
  
Ever since I first laid my eyes on Trunks Briefs, I've loved him, yet, everyone keeps us from being together. It's so depressing when you've found love and you know you can't ever have it.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here; suppressed by all my childish fears..."  
  
I hate him, yet I love him. My friend, Bra, is also in love. She loves my Uncle Goten. Bra is Trunks' younger sister, and we're best friends! Marron Chestnut, Krillin and 18's daughter, is my other close friend. She isn't, and never has been in love. Little does she know, my friend, Uub, is pathetically in love with her. I need Trunks.....I know I know, I'm getting off the subject, but this is true love!  
  
"And if you have the leave, I wish that you would just leave..."  
  
My life is all messed up, and it's not just me. Bra can't have Uncle Goten because he's dating that country hill-billy (A/N: Sorry for spelling! and yes, this fic has Paresu bashing, even though I like her.) Paris, or whatever her name is. I've heard him call her 5 names!! Palace, Paresu, Paris, Valese, and Pares. He's head over heels for her. But now onto more of Trunks. Trunks left for buisness meetings. I haven't seen him for almost a year believe it or not. I still wait for him while I look out the window. I felt tears burn my eye lids as I thought about his presence.  
  
" Because your presence still lingers here; and it won't leave me alone..."  
  
I miss him so much. He doesn't know how I feel, and that's what else is killing me softly. If he comes back engaged, I'll probably hang myself. Or hang the lucky girl, or should I say, UNLUCKY. Just to think, it's been a whole year. I miss him so much. Now tears were rolling down my cheeks. Everyone would think sickly of me and him together. After all, we are 14 years apart, but age never stopped love like this. I feel so alone in this world. I don't see my friends much, Mom and Dad are always at work, Grandpa's always off training with Uub and others, and Grandma's either shopping or chit chatting with Bulma. I feel so empty inside.  
  
" These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's too much that time cannot erase..."  
  
I know this sounds weird, but I've been with Trunks at the weirdest moments. Like when he was crying when he broke up with that girl, Aniya. I even wiped his tears away from his face. I was there when his grandmother was dying in the hospital, because he was almost screaming when she finally died. I've held his hand many many times when both he and I needed it. He just always had me when he needed help and a good friend.  
  
" When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears; when you'd scream, I'd fight away all your fears; and I've held your hand through all of these years; but you still have all of me..."  
  
He is what I need in life. He's helped me so much, and it's hard to think he's away from me. He always thought of me as an equal, even though he's much older and has more saiyajin blood in him. He's the reason why I'm breathing right now, I only live for him. I'll never love anyone else. I only hope he loves me too.  
  
" You used to captivate me; by your resonating light; but now I'm bound by the life you left behind..."  
  
I dream of him every night. Sometimes, I swear I can feel his energy. A lot of the time, I hear his voice, but when I look to see, no one's there.  
  
" Your face haunts my once pleasent dreams; your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me..."  
  
Bulma, his mother, misses him terribly even though she knows he's only working for Capsule Corp. like she told him to. Vegeta, his father, I can feel him missing training with Trunks, now he's starting to train Bra. She doesn't like it, but understands it's what's best for him. More tears went down my face, I never though I'd be this sad, only because we all thought he was going to be back after a week or so.  
  
" These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real; there's just too much that time cannot erase..."  
  
All of these memories just can't fade away. Sometimes, I wish I never fell for him, but I still did. You must think I'm disgusting for loving him, but I assure you, once you feel this way for ANYONE, you'd be sad too if you couldn't have that person.  
  
" When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears; when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears; and I've held your hand though all of these years; but you still have all of me..."  
  
Before he left, he said he would always be with me, but I don't feel it. I only feel more sick and sad. I've grown pale, and weaker. I wouldn't be surprised if Bra could kick my butt in a fight the way I am now.  
  
" I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone; and though you're still here with me; I've been alone all along."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Ok, so no flames please. This is my first T/P romantic fic. I have a feeling I'm gonna have to do a lot of chapters to finish this story too, lol. So please give me good reviews!! If you don't, I probably won't be able to continue. Just remember, this fic WILL NOT have Marron bashing!!!! L8erz. 


	2. The Search Begins!

Disclaimer: As I said before, it was thought of a guy named Akira Toriyama! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter is NOT going to have a song in it. I couldn't find one that fits the plot to it. But others songs WILL be in the story. So on with the story...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 2: The Search Begins! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Bra's P.O.V.  
  
I wish Trunks was back here. If only he knew how Pan felt about him. But now let's talk about Goten. I've loved him before I can remember! But I can't have him because of, PARESU! I hate her sooo much!!! She has Goten twirled around her finger, it's disgusting! I'm trying to plan on how to get Paresu away from him long enough for me to make him fall head over heels for ME! Oh, the phone's ringing...  
  
"Hello? Bra Briefs speaking," I said.  
  
"Bra, it's Pan;" she sniffed.  
  
"Oh Panny! Please don't cry! It'll be ok! Really!, " I said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Bra, let's face it. Without Trunks, I'm nothing, and without Goten, you're nothing!," she said crying harshly.  
  
"But.........what can we do about it?! We're practically powerless!," I said trying not to cry.  
  
"Do you have ANY idea whatsoever where Trunks could be?!," Pan asked.  
  
"No........I've called EVERY number from him, to his workers......they've heard and seen nothing about him as I told you before;" I said.  
  
"Bra, get packed;" she said cooly.  
  
"WHAT?! What for?!," I screamed.  
  
"I'm going to take Uncle Goten, Paresu, Marron, and Uub to find Trunks, it's been too long;" she said.  
  
"Ok, I'll get started right away, see ya;" I said smirking.  
  
"Laterz!," Pan said hanging up.  
  
I hung up after her. Maybe Goten will be mine after all!  
  
~*~one day later~*~  
  
I met Pan outside my house.  
  
"Ready to get our men?!," Pan said proudly.  
  
" YES SIR!," I said solluting. Pan and I just bursted out laughing. Laughter felt good, I haven't laughed since Trunks was here. I'm ready to get my big brother back! Now all we had to do was wait for Marron, Uub, Goten, and Paresu to come, then we'd set sail!  
  
Paresu's P.O.V.  
  
I love having my Goten-sweetheart fly me any where I want! Mom was right! I am perfect in EVERY way! ^_^  
  
"Is it too cold for you, Palace?," my hunny-bunny asked me.  
  
"Hmmmmm, I don't think so," I said innocently. He's such a fool!! He will always be mine! That Briefs girl will NEVER have him! NEVER EVER EVER!!! I just hugged Goten a little tighter for some fun.  
  
"Uh, are you scared or something, my sweet?," he asked confused (as usual I might add).  
  
"No, I just love you!," I said smiling. His face went COMPLETELY red! Oh ya, he's mine!  
  
"Paris, I um, have something to ask you, but when we get to Bra's, ok?," he said. This is it!! He's going to propose!!!  
  
"Ok, darling," I said loosening my grip, but I'll always have that grip in my power!!!  
  
Goten's P.O.V.  
  
Give it a rest you yellow-hillbilly-wench!! I'm DUMPING you!!! I've found feelings the I thought were never to be. I love Bra V. Briefs! I think I've loved her since she was born, but..... I still turned my back on her, which I never should've done.....I hope I can get to her....  
  
"Paris?," I asked the stupid-brown headed witch.  
  
"Yes, my darling I'll always love forever and ever;" she said batching her eyes. Ugh, disgusting!  
  
"Do you think we'll always be together?," I asked.  
  
"Of coarse Goten!! I love you!," she said gripping me tighter. Well, does she have a surprise coming! Ha!!  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
Bra saw Paris and Goten coming. Uub had taken Marron over.  
  
"About time!," Marron said happily as Goten landed.  
  
"Sorry it took so long!," Goten sweat dropped.  
  
"Goten, didn't you want to tell me something?," Paresu asked.  
  
"Yes, Paresu, IT'S OVER," Goten said angerly.  
  
"WHAT?!," Paresu screamed in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I figured out something I should've seen a long time ago;" Goten said looking at Bra. Bra smiled, while a tear went down her face. Goten winked at her, she blushed rapidly.  
  
"WELL FINE!!!! There's more fish in sea!," Paresu said storming off in tears.  
  
"Yeah, and you're a shark;" Uub said behind her back. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Bra, can I speak to you in private?," Goten asked. She nodded and went with him to the back of her house.  
  
"Yes Goten?," she said hopefully.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to, uh, go out with me? Please;" he said blushing rapidly.  
  
"Of coarse I will Goten!," she said flinging her arms around him. He smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"I think we all know what's going on;" Marron giggled.  
  
"Y-y-yeah;" Uub stummered. Marron raised her eyebrow. Uub quickly turned away blushing. Marron looked angry like her mother.  
  
"Uub! Just tell her!!," Pan said falling onto the ground laughing. Uub jumped at this.  
  
"TELL ME WHAT?," Marron said.  
  
"I................really........................like you..................Marron;" Uub said stuffing his head into a bush.  
  
Marron fell back blushing.  
  
"Y-Y-You do!?," Marron said. Uub nodded shaking all the leaves out of his head.  
  
"Good, that's how I'm feelin," Marron winked. Uub fell unconsious.  
  
"Oops;" Marron laughed.  
  
"Poor Ubby!!," Pan giggled.  
  
"I hope he wakes up soon!," Marron whined.  
  
Bra and Goten came back.  
  
"About time! So, are you guys together?," Pan asked grinning.  
  
Bra and Goten nodded blushing. Marron and Pan grinned at eachother.  
  
"Wazzzzzup guys?," Uub said waking up.  
  
"Me!," Marron smiled. Uub fell back unconsious.  
  
"Let's get going, Goten you carry Uub, Marron, you carry Bra (A/N: In MY story, Marron's as powerful or more than 18! If you don't like the idea, then boo whody who for you! *sticks tongue out*) and I'll carry nothing!," Pan smirked.  
  
"I only will because you're short Panny," Marron said as Bra got onto her back like the old times for piggy back rides when Marron baby-sat her. Pan glared.  
  
"Faster Marron faster," Bra joked. Marron glared since it hurt her back when she hovered in the air.  
  
Goten carried the unconsious Uub, who seemed to have red on his cheeks from blushing so much, when everyone saw that, they all laughed. Then, they took off into the air. They were heading to Wenid City. That's where Trunks was supposed to help another company by joining them together with C.C. Pan couldn't cry anymore because she had cryed for a year, now it was time to end that sad time for herself.  
  
Pan's P.O.V.  
  
Here we come Trunks! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: I have a great plot and a great song to cover it! But I'm not telling! Oh, Aruba, do you like both T/M and T/P? I thought you were a straight T/M fan! lol. Oh well, thanks to everyone who reviewed me! ^_^ 


	3. Do You Remember Me?

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. _+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+_ Thank youz:  
  
Wow! I got more reviews than I thought I would have! So I'd like to thank EVERYONE for being so nice and reviewing my first romantic T/P G/B and U/M fic!! ^_^  
  
Orignal Author's Note: Okay, again this chapter will not have a song to it. There will be at least 2 more songs in this, I'll try my hardest to put more in!!! Also, if anyone has any advice or suggestions for this story, I would very much appreciate it!! The writer's block is harsh! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Do You Remember Me? ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
Pan's POV  
  
Oh Trunks......where could you be?! Just please be single! I've cried way too much for him.......now when I find him, he will know how I feel.............oh Trunks......  
  
Bra's POV  
  
Wow!!! Goten likes me! And here I thought Paresu had him under her spell! I guess not! Believe it or not, I never knew Marron could fight or fly since 8 months ago! I guess Trunks leaving and Pan crying made her mad enough to get all of her frustrations out......cool! I'm the weak one now! I'm a blackbelt, but that doesn't even compare to a Saiyan! I sighed in my mind. If only Trunks was here!! What happened to you, brother?! I miss you so much! Geezums! Goten REALLY likes me!  
  
He keeps glanceing over to me, which I don't mind a bit! ^_^ Oh my! I'm blushing again!! ....................  
  
Marron's POV  
  
I giggled to myself. Uub's so cute knocked out! I think he's still blushing! I tried not to laugh more, cause I swear Pan was on the verge of crying! I looked down. I went out with Trunks once, he just didn't seem my type! I just hope Pan gets to him in time. It'll be another weird couple like MY parents! I mean, my Dad was an adult and my mother was 18 (A/N: Just think if your name was 18 and you were 18 when you fell in love, LOL!) when she fell in love with him...I don't think sickly of it, I think it's cute!  
  
END OF POV  
  
They arrived one hour later in the town. They went up to the building and went in walking to the top of the building.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Mr. Briefs is?!," Pan shouted at the secretaries.  
  
"Oh, you must be Miss Son," one of the women glared, "he's BEEN missing little girl! Now shoo! Go away and.....uh..... play with your dollies or something!"  
  
"WHAT?!," Pan yelled.  
  
"Pan!," Marron said holding her back. "Pan, don't. Let em go, we'll find him!"  
  
Pan got down and slowly nodded while walking away. Bra put her hand on Pan's shoulder and pointed to where Marron was. She grinned and laughed.  
  
"Let's you and me have a PRIVATE chat, shall we?," Marron said forcefully. The girl nodded and walked fearfully into the office. Suddenly, there was screaming and a lot of crashing noises. Marron walked out a little dusty and brushed her self off.  
  
"I think they get the picture not to mess with us now," Marron smiled and she walked out to meet Goten and Uub.  
  
Bra and Pan looked at eachother, and fell down laughing. The other workers just screamed and ducked under their desks.  
  
"Who knew Marron was so........cool!," Pan said.  
  
"Pan, she's always been cool! But now, SHE'S TOTALLY-," Bra said, then Pan AND Bra said together," AWESOME!!!"  
  
"Goten, where should we look now?," Marron asked him.  
  
"I don't know Mar; this is wicked hard! I mean, he could even be -," Goten said, but didn't finish. Marron looked down.  
  
"He's alive. We ARE GTM. We're the 3 Muskiteers! (A/N: Very sorry for spelling!!! VERY SORRY!) HE CAN'T BE!!!," Marron said almost crying. Pan could feel Marron's Ki rise, and she knew why. Bra knew it too. They were all starting to think he was infact dead....but the y didn't know for sure, police never found any remains...  
  
They all walked into the forest 15 miles away from the building. Pan gasped.  
  
"THIS IS TRUNKS' BAG!!!! Why didn't the police report it though!?," Pan said.  
  
"That's strange................the police looked around here for weeks.....," Goten said.  
  
"Look! Over there!," Bra said pointing near the river. It was a blue neck bandana. The one Pan gave to Trunks on his birthday. Pan ran over to and and collapsed to the ground. She picked it up, held it close, and cried into it.  
  
"HE LOST HIS PRESENT I GAVE TO HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!," she cried more.  
  
"Pan, calm down. It'll be okay! I promise!," Bra said hugging her.  
  
"WHAT IF HE'S DEAD?!??! THEN WHAT BRA?!," Pan said holding onto her friend.  
  
"Is someone there?," a voice said far away.  
  
Everyone looked at one another, and Uub woke up.  
  
"I said is someone there?!?!?!?!," the voice called out again.  
  
"IT'S A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Uub screamed.  
  
"A MONSTER?!?!?!," Bra said going pale.  
  
"Let's just see then!!," Pan said rushing to the voice, when she saw who it was, her eyes filled up with tears, and said hugged him tightly.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!," Pan said crying into his teared up shirt.  
  
"Who are you?!," Trunks said pushing her off and backing away.  
  
"Trunks! Don't you remember me?," Pan asked as everyone was running toward them.  
  
"Who's Trunks!?," Trunks said.  
  
"Oh no! He has amnesia!," Marron gasped.  
  
Trunks just looked weirdly at all of them.  
  
"Why didn't you go to the police who were looking for you?," Pan asked.  
  
"They were chasing me, they had animals with sharp teeth, I'm not dying like that!," Trunks said stupidly. Everyone just looked at one another.  
  
"Your name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I'm Pan Videl Son," Pan said.  
  
"I'm Marron Juuhachigou Chestnut," Marron said.  
  
"I'm your sister, Bra Buvata Briefs," Bra said.  
  
"I'm Goten Goku Son," Goten said.  
  
"You can just call me Uub," Uub said. Everyone just starred at him.  
  
"Then what's gonna be my new last name!?," Marron said. Uub just blushed. Marron giggled.  
  
"We'll help you, Trunks, okay?," Pan said.  
  
"That sounds okay I guess," Trunks said looking down. Pan just sighed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
I don't know how I'm going to make Trunks a dummie, but BRING IT ON!!! lol. I'll need more good reviews if I'm to continue, so here's the conditions for all reviews.  
  
Good Reviews: YAY! I'm happy!  
  
Bad Reviews (Flames): I update sooner to make you mad! But that doesn't YOU should flame! 


End file.
